cnfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Universe 714
'Universe 714, '''is an alternate universe, and the setting of ''CN: Elseworld Story. ''In this universe, most of our favorite characters, take on the roles of others. Some characters fill in one's shoes. Some might beat the canon counterpart to the situation first. Other cases, such as Bianca Gaga, are merely the original role now created from a different source. '''Description : ' The primary nature of Universe 714 being that certain Cartoon Network characters fulfilling the roles of other characters, even if of fame of different franchise(s). For example, Dexter of Dexter's Laboratory, ''fulfills the role similar to ''Generator Rex. ''The reasoning behind such changes tends to vary depending on the character's backstory. For the example of ''Dexter's Laboratory/ Generator Rex, ''it was primarily a change in non-canon future for the character. For the example of ''Ben 10/ Ed, Edd, n' Eddy, ''it is logic based, such as the space ship's trajectory changed by battle fire. These changes may be the primary significance of this universe, but it is not guaranteed for every, single character. About a 1/3 of inhabitants of this universe seem to be matched for their canon selves, except for their reaction to the focused changes. '''History ' While some parts of this universe's history is similar to that of the Primary Universe, the situation alters based on the inhabitants. As stated before, roles of few characters now replaced by that of other characters. In this world, certain heroes have been altered: Dexter became a cyborg named Generator Dex, ''Eddy found the Omnitrix, and rather than Chemical X, the only Power Puff Girl is Bianca, the imaginary friend of Goo. Together they became the '''Terrific Trio, '''this world's primary superheroes. They are just a few of the many changes in this universe. Oddly enough, even with superheroes around, the government is actually involved in the safety of the public. Many government forces have been spawned forth. The Kids Next Door organization, the Plumbers, etc. Said once again, their history is pretty similar to their canon, but their reaction to the rest of the world is altered. Many alterations occurred in the history of Universe 714, based on the many replacing characters. Either hero or villains, history would sporting significant similarities and differences. '''Known Inhabitants: ' 'Dexter McPherson (Generator Dex) - '''boy genius, constantly conducting experiments in his secret laboratory. One day, accident resulted him in the hospital, almost upon death. Deedee offers herself to Mandark in exchange for saving Dexter's life. Meaning empowering cybernetics. Dexter would go about life, indulging a better relationship with his sister and former nemesis. Just now involves the routine of a superhero and his two teammates. The public calls him "Generator Dex". Not to fond of the heroics. '''Eddy McGee (Empowered Eddy) - '''In this universe, Eddy is the one to find the Omnitrix. Eddy is delighted by the omnitrix, gleeful over power and fame. Tends to use his superhero endeavors to obtain riches and celebrity status. Despite such, he still remains with his friends, Ed and Edd. Not to mention, remains nostalgic over their past antics. Like his teammates, he isn't too enthusiastic about having do heroics all the time. '''Bianca Gaga (The PowerPuff Girl) - ' In this universe, a powerpuff girl wasn't made out of science in Professor Utonium's lab. But out of imagination by a small girl, named Goo Gaga. Goo imagined for the ultimate big sister. Which involved superpowers in the mix. And that created Bianca. Superheroine around Townsville, and the best big sister Goo could ask for. Like the others, Bianca isn't exactly fond of being a superhero. She'd rather fly off to Foster's, and spend time with Goo. 'Frankie Foster - '''In this universe, rather than simply be a caretaker, Frankie is the mayor of Townsville. She is one of the multiple authority figures that the Trio responds to. She is appreciative of their help, but is paranoid about their reckless power. She is one of the people to initiate ''Project: Equality. '' '''Gwen Tennyson - aka, Number 13 - '''In this universe, the Tennyson's never had that thrilling summer. But behold, heroic careers seem to have found them, in the form of the KND. Initially, Gwen was simply the ace of an operative, Number 13. But eventually rose and promoted herself to the role of Supreme Leader of the KND. She is one of the authority figures the Trio responds to. Paranoid of their reckless power, she is behind the creation of ''Project: Equality. '' '''Mandark - '''In this universe, Mandark was the one behind saving Dexter's life. After the dangerous explosion, Deedee offered herself in return of saving Dexter's life. In return, Mandark was responsible for the installment of Dexter's cybernetics. Which for awhile, resulted in a truce and happy life for the three. But, Mandark was unhappy for Deedee simply being obligated. Out of vengeance, Mandark attempted to frame the heroes for a crime they didn't commit. '''Mac (Number 112) - '''In this universe, Mac hadn't created Bloo, nor ever approached Foster's. Rather, he had been recruited by the KND, and became a masculine ace of an operative. Mac is the frequent correspondent between the Trio and the KND. Mac frequently flirts with Bianca, only to be rejected. '''Ed & Edd - '''In this universe, Ed and Edd had accompanied Eddy since childhood and his superhero career. They are his childhood friends, whom he considers to be like brothers. Eddy is extremely loyal to them, not even abandoning them when he achieved his superhero lifestyle. He brought them with him to Townsville, and even landing them jobs as interns at "DexLabs". If they are to be harmed under any circumstance, he will go off in a protective rage, ready to thrash whoever or whatever was the caused. '''Trivia: ' * The number of this universe is to reference the DC animated film, ''Justice League: Gods and Monsters, ''a confirmed inspiration behind this universe. The animated film was released on July 14, 2015. * Many characters of many famed franchises are involved in this universe. Focused franchise list of: ''Ben 10, (Ed, Edd, n' Eddy), Dexter's Laboratory, Powerpuff Girls, Foster's home of Imaginary Friends, and ''many others. * Links to particular characters: ** Eddy McGee (714): http://ben10fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Eddy_McGee_(Earth-714) ** Dexter McPherson (714) - http://dlfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Dexter_(Earth-714) ** Bianca Gaga (714) : http://ppgfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Bianca_Gaga_(Earth-714) Category:Browse Category:Community